Teach Me Japanese, Teach Me Love
by Aishilla
Summary: Living as a linguist has changed Sakura's whole life. She meets Ino-her new neighbor, Shikamaru-Ino's boyfriend, and… silly boy who lives in front of her house. Who's that? RnR please…


Title : Teach Me Japanese, Teach Me Love  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance... little bit comedy, maybe?  
Summary : Living as a linguist has changed Sakura's whole life. She meets Ino-her new neighbor, Shikamaru-Ino's boyfriend, and… silly boy who live in front of her house. Who's that? RnR please…  
Warning : Typo? Gak sempet koreksi sih. Dan mungkin agak kecepetan. Gak pinter basa-basi :P

A/N : Yup, yup, adopted from my life story. Err—not exactly same with the real story, especially for the romance. The sameness is just the silly scenes between me with my language teacher. Forgive me and all of my annoying behavior, miss! :D

*Let the story begin…*

_Kriiiiiiinnng... kriiiiinng..._

Sakura melirik jam weker di sebelahnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Suara nyaringnya sebelas-duabelas dengan suara ibunya, Tsunade. _I__nikah kenang-kenangan yang diberikan Ibu untukku? Terima kasih banyak, Bu_, batin Sakura sarkastik. Cepat-cepat ia matikan weker tersebut dan meraih tusuk konde di sebelahnya untuk menggulung rambut pink panjangnya.

"Hoaaaahmm..." Sakura menguap lebar sampai ujung matanya berair. Ia segera menuju keluar rumah untuk mengambil koran paginya yang biasanya sudah bertengger di pagar rumahnya. Sakura cepat-cepat mengambil korannya. Kepalanya celingukan kalau-kalau sang loper koran masih ada di sekitar kompleks. Sekadar untuk berterima kasih sih, nggak begitu penting.

Sakura melempar pantatnya ke sebuah sofa di ruang tamu yang masih agak berantakan dengan barang-barangnya. Maklum, baru pindahan. Ia membaca _headline _koran paginya yang baginya kurang menarik. "Ck, cuma masalah pembangunan investasi asing di Tokyo. Berita macam ini masih jadi _headline _juga," ungkap Sakura malas, lalu melempar pelan korannya di atas meja.

Ia bangkit berdiri lagi untuk melongokkan kepalanya diantara pintu-pintu depan rumahnya. Ia menghirup aroma bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran di dekat rumahnya sepuas mungkin.

Leher Sakura bergerak ke kanan-kiri melihat tetangga-tetangga barunya yang mungkin saja sudah memulai aktivitas mereka. Begitu melihat rumah di sebelah kanannya, Sakura menarik sedikit lagi pintunya. Kebiasaan ayahnya sepertinya menurun padanya. Mengintip orang. Hanya saja, bukan wanita telanjang yang diintipnya (_Heh, ngapain cewek ngintipin cewek?_). Melainkan pertengkaran panas antara dua insan berbeda jenis. Yang pria ada di depan pintu sedangkan sang gadis memegangi ganggang pintu seolah siap membantingnya kapanpun ia mau.

"Ck, _troublesome…_" ungkap sang remaja berpakaian jas lengkap menyilangkan tangannya bosan.

"Heh, lalu kenapa kau tidak keberatan punya pacar sepertiku? Aku hanya meminta sedikit—sumpah, hanya sedikiiit saja, perhatianmu! Apa itu salah?" balas sang gadis. Hmm... cukup kencang untuk ditangkap telinga Sakura.

"Aku sibuk, Ino. Kaupikir pekerjaanku bisa—"

"Aaargh, _shut it_! Kerja, kerja, kerja. Semuanya saja kerja! Apa di otakmu yang jenius itu cuman ada pekerjaan saja?" sang gadis membuat jeda singkat, dan mengatakan, "Terserah kau sajalah. Aku minta putus!"

_BLAMM_

"Fuuuh…" Sakura menatap takjub pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu, matanya melebar nakal. Ia melihat sang pria berusaha memanggil-manggil nama gadis itu, mencoba memberikan penjelasan. Tapi percuma, tak berbalas. Kasihan… Masih pagi, masih saja ada yang patah hati.

Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya perlahan dan memilih segera menuju kamar mandi.

::o::o::o::o::o::

::o::o::o::o::o::

Shikamaru memukul kemudi mobil pribadinya brutal. Raut wajahnya memancarkan tanda-tanda frustasi. Ia tak habis pikir, kekasihnya, Ino, bakal se-sensitif itu. Ya, ya, Shikamaru sendiri tak mau mengelak tuduhan yang dimentahkan Ino padanya. Sebulan ini ia memang punya beberapa pekerjaan ekstra yang benar-benar menghabiskan waktu, otak dan fisik. Tapi, itu sama sekali bukan salahnya! Itu tuntutan perusahaan!

Dan Ino, teman masa kecilnya yang kini menjadi (mantan) kekasihnya, sudah sama sekali tak mau mengerti keadaannya. Perempuan itu merepotkan. Apalagi yang seperti Ino. Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada Ino. Hhh… cinta memang selalu rancu di setiap kemunculannya.

_Diiiinn…! diiiinn…!_

Shikamaru tersentak. Klakson tadi membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Cepat-cepat ia lajukan mobilnya ke tempatnya menghabiskan waktu hingga malam. Ya, penyebab Shikamaru datang pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah Ino hanya gara-gara takut kepepet dengan jam kerja. Haaahh…

"_Ohayou_, Shikamaru-_san_," sapa seorang resepsionis begitu Shikamaru masuk _lobby_.

Shikamaru masih merasa asing dengan wajah resepsionis itu. _Hn… pegawai baru_, pikirnya. "Yea, _Ohayou_."

"Maaf, Shikamaru-_san_. Direktur tadi berpesan jika Anda datang, langsung ke ruangannya saja. Ada yang ingin beliau diskusikan," ujar resepsionis ber-_name tag _Shizune itu. Mendengar kata direktur, Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Shizune." Shikamaru melangkah meninggalkan _lobby_, menuju tujuannya, ruangan direktur.

Beberapa pegawai menyapa Shikamaru takzim ketika ia melewati koridor menuju ruang direktur. Shikamaru menjawab sekenanya atau hanya mengangguk ramah. Shikamaru mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ruangan direktur beberapa kali.

"Shikamaru _here_," ucap Shikamaru tanpa manunggu ditanya.

"_Just come in,_" sahut sebuah suara dari dalam.

Shikamaru membuka pintunya perlahan. Ia tersenyum mendapati seseorang duduk membelakanginya.

"_I never think if you really can and ready to lead your father's corporation,_" ujar Shikamaru dengan sedikit aksen menyindir. Kursi di depannya beputar cepat, menampilkan sesosok pria yang asyik duduk disana. Shikamaru menarik kursi yang ada di depan meja kerjanya.

"_Yeah, don't tease me. _Ehehe…"

…

Mungkin, yang kalian pikirkan soal direktur perusahaan besar adalah seorang pria tambun yang berkepala setengah botak yang kaku dan keras. Sepertinya disini adalah pengecualiannya. Yah, dia masih muda dan cukup _good-looking_, kalau boleh jujur. Oh, aku lupa mengatakan ekspresinya, teman-teman…

Dia nyengir!

"_You said, you want to discuss something with me, is it right? What the matter?_" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"_Alright,_" ucapnya menghembuskan nafas dramatis. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan. "Kau tahu? Kurasa aku menemui beberapa masalah disini."

"Masalah?" ulang Shikamaru.

"Yah, kaupikir mempunyai perusahaan di Jepang itu gampang buatku? Heh, boro-boro aku bisa mengikuti _meeting _dengan beberapa klienku disini, aku bahkan sama sekali tak mengerti bahasa Jepang! Iya kalau bahasa inggris mereka bagus, kalau jelek? Sama aja ngomong dengan _alien_ dong," Shikamaru mulai mengerti dialog ini mengarah kemana. "_So_, ajari aku bahasa Jepang, _please_…" pintanya memelas dengan mata yang berbinar-binar (nggak) jenaka.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Tapi, bukannya aku keberatan atau kau merepotkan—padahal iya. Aku bisa saja mengajarimu beberapa kosa kata Jepang yang sering dipakai. Tapi, jadwalku juga padat," jawab Shikamaru mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Yaaah… padahal aku memintamu mengajariku karna kau sahabatku," sahutnya kecewa. Ia meniup poni keemasan di dahinya. "Lalu, apa kau punya solusi lain?"

"Beberapa," jawab Shikamaru enteng sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Mengikuti kursus bahasa jepang dengan anak-anak SD atau kucarikan guru yang mumpuni untukmu."

"Mungkin pilihan yang kedua," jawabnya cepat dan sedikit merinding mendengar kata anak-anak SD. Padahal Shikamaru sendiri tak tahu kalau bukan hanya anak SD yang belajar bahasa Jepang. Dia mana mengurusi yang begituan?

"Oke, beberapa minggu ini akan kucarikan guru untukmu," sahut Shikamaru lalu membisikkan kata _troublesome_. "Lalu, apa masalahmu selanjutnya?"

"Ehm… mungkin yang ini tidak perlu campur tanganmu. Aku hanya ingin pindah dari apartemenku. Aku sudah membeli sebuah rumah di dekat-dekat sini, setahuku," ujarnya mulai santai dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Ooh…" Shikamaru mulai tidak tertarik. "Itu saja?"

"Yap." sahutnya singkat.

"Hhh… ya sudah, aku mau ke ruanganku. Sampai jumpa," ujar Shikamaru melangkah keluar dari ruangan sahabat yang menjadi atasannya itu.

::o::o::o::o::o::

::o::o::o::o::o::

"Sst, heh, Shizune," panggil Shikamaru pelan.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Shizune ramah.

"Kau seorang resepsionis, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Shizune. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Direktur tadi. Dan aku punya sedikit masalah," terang Shikamaru. "Kau seorang resepsionis dan seharusnya cakupan informasimu cukup luas. Um… Apa kau kenal seseorang yang _mungkin _bisa mengajari direktur bahasa jepang? Yeah, kau tahu maksudku."

"Kenalan? Guru bahasa jepang, maksudnya?" ulang Shizune.

"Persis. Hanya saja…" Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja…?"

"Ah, sudahlah." Shikamaru melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Aku masih ada urusan. Carikan saja siapapun. Kalau sudah, kontak aku."

Shikamaru beranjak dari ruang _lobby _dengan menata dasinya yang agak berantakan. Shizune tampak berpikir.

"Shikamaru-_san_, tunggu sebentar!" panggil Shizune.

"Besok. Kutunggu. Laporannya," sahut Shikamaru tegas dan langsung masuk ke mobilnya. Meninggalkan kantornya _tercinta _itu.

::o::o::o::o::o::

::o::o::o::o::o::

Shikamaru memencet-mencet kasar _keypad _ponselnya lalu menempelkannya ke telinga sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Masih ada sebongkah rasa bersalah di hatinya.

"Ino… Angkat, _please_…"

::o::o::o::o::o::

::o::o::o::o::o::

Ino merasakan _handphone_-nya bergetar terus di sakunya. Tapi Ino tak peduli. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang di ujung telepon sana lewat _ringtone_-nya. _Where Are You_.

Setelah mengambil beberapa ikat sawi, ia mendorong trolinya cepat menuju ke bagian makanan beku. _Nugget_ dan sosis. Makanan favoritnya jika kantong benar-benar bolong. Huh, rasanya Ino kangen dengan Paman Teuchi dan segala panci-pancinya itu. Dulu sih, Paman Teuchi adalah penanggung jawab dengan apa-apa yang para Yamanaka telan. Sekarang? Paman Teuchi hanya mengontrol pola makan Ino lewat telepon.

"Eh?" Dua suara berbeda menyebutkan 'eh' bersama-sama. Tangan mereka sama-sama memegang _pack _berisi _nugget_.

"Kau dulu," suruh gadis di hadapan Ino itu ramah. Ino dengan sedikit canggung mengambil satu _pack nugget_.

"Eh, tunggu. Namamu Ino, kan?" tanya gadis yang sama-sama membawa troli itu. Ino memandang gadis itu heran. Kenapa dia bisa tahu namanya? Ketemu saja rasa-rasanya tidak,

"Iya. Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Ino balik. Gadis berambut _pink _panjang itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sakura Haruno," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. "Kupikir kita bertetangga."

"Hah?"

"Yah, aku tetangga barumu. Aku tinggal di rumah tepat sebelah rumahmu," jelas Sakura.

"Oooh…" komentar Ino datar. Meskipun ia senang mendapat teman yang sebaya. Dari dulu-dulu yang tinggal di Konoha hanya kakek-nenek yang cinta damai. Atau orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing hingga tetangga _sebelah_pun tak kenal. "Mungkin kita bisa berteman."

Ino menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Kuharap begitu."

::o::o::o::o::o::

::o::o::o::o::o::

_To :_

_Subject : _

_Terima kasih atas penerjemahan file-file kami. Uangnya telah kami transfer ke rekening Anda. Pimpinan kami sangat terkesan dengan pekerjaan Anda. Mungkin kami akan memakai jasa Anda kembali._

_NB : Maaf, apa Anda juga menerima pekerjaan sebagai guru bahasa? Mohon dibalas secepatnya. Untuk informasi lainnya, Anda bisa menghubungi nomor kami._

Shizune segera mengetikkan alamat _e-mail _tujuan dan mengirimkannya. Berharap semoga besok sudah ada konfirmasi positif darinya. Seminggu bekerja rasanya pekerjaannya makin menggunung.

::o::o::o::o::o::

::o::o::o::o::o::

"Keren! Kedokteran? Dulu, aku juga ingin jadi dokter," sahut Sakura bersemangat.

"Dulu? Sekarang tidak?" tanya Ino.

"Ayahku tidak ingin aku jadi dokter. Dia bilang, dia takut kalau sampai ada dua dokter sadis di rumahnya. Ibuku dokter, tapi sadisnya… beuuh…" jawab Sakura cekikikan. "Makanya, dia melarangku. Ada-ada saja."

"Aku berani taruhan kalau ayahmu itu sangat—amat sangat _beruntung _mendapat istri seperti ibumu. Heheh…" Sakura ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. "Jadi, kau ambil jurusan apa? Mungkin kalau jadwalnya sama kita bisa berangkat barengan," tawar Ino lalu mengingat-ingat jadwal pemakaian kelas Tokyo University.

"Sastra inggris," jawab Sakura singkat sambil menenteng kantong-kantong belanjaannya yang baru dibayar.

"Sastra inggris, ya?" Ino menjentikkan jarinya yang lentik. "Hari Rabu, Kamis, Jum'at kita bisa barengan! Whoa, akhirnya… ada juga yang mau berteman denganku. Satu kampus lagi."

"Lho? Maksudnya?"

"Hei, kau tidak tahu, ya? Di Konoha itu adanya cuman kakek-nenek harmonis yang cinta damai. Aku bahkan nggak kenal tetangga depan rumahku saking sibuknya dia. Di rumahpun aku hanya belajar atau menunggu telepon dari Shika… atau apalah terserah," jawab Ino. Mukanya tiba-tiba masam.

"Kau seperti sedang patah hati, Ino," komentar Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal tadi pagi dia mengintip pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu. Sungguh nggak sopan. "Mungkin _handphone _mu yang berdering itu dari dia?"

"Memang. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. _Mr. Troublesome _seperti dia mana ngerti perasaan perempuan," kata Ino cuek. Ya, ponselnya belum beristirahat berdering dari tadi. Ia berjalan gontai keluar dari supermarket.

"Coba angkat. Siapa tahu penting," bujuk Sakura.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak mau kalau dia tidak datang sendiri di depanku," tolak Ino cengeng. Persis anak kecil.

::o::o::o::o::o::

::o::o::o::o::o::

Mulut Naruto Namikaze menganga lebar. Matanya membulat sempurna. Di depannya terdapat sebuah kompleks sederhana yang amat identik dengan bunga sakura. Hampir seluruh rumah yang ada disana memiliki sebatang pohon sakura dengan usia yang bervariasi. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya ke garasi tanpa ada kesulitan yang berarti.

"Eww, kok sepi, sih? Jangan-jangan, nggak ada bedanya dengan di apartemen?" ucapnya menebak-nebak kemana orang-orang pergi sembari menarik kopor-kopornya. Kemudian, ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin sedang kerja."

Naruto menginjakkan kakinya ke beranda rumahnya. _Ckiiiitt…_

"Oops."

Lantainya berderit kencang menyakiti telinga. Naruto melangkah mundur. Dengan langkah tiba-tiba tentu saja.

_Ckiiiit_…

Payah!

"_I can't help it_. Lantai karatan tengik," umpat Naruto. Bodoh, padahal lantainya dari kayu. Kayu mana bisa karatan. Paling-paling cuman keropos -_-"

Ok, memang rumahnya sedikit tradisional—masih ada kesan eropa disana. Lantainya saja yang tersusun dari potongan-potongan kayu yang amat presisi serta taman kecil yang sedikit _berbeda _daripada rumah orang tuanya. Ayahnya bahkan sampai megap-megap begitu tahu anaknya yang manja ini mau tinggal di rumah sederhana berlantai dua a la jepang. Ah sudahlah, dari sananya, keras kepala memang sudah resmi menjadi sifat Naruto.

Aha! Sebuah bohlam muncul di atas kepala Naruto (_if it happened comically_). Seingatnya tadi dia membawa sandal tidur. Mungkin bisa membantu.

"Hmm… Lumayanlah." Dia nyengir rubah sambil memutar kunci rumahnya yang baru.

"_Welcome me home_!"

::o::o::o::o::o::

::o::o::o::o::o::

Sakura berniat mampir ke rumah Ino setelah pulang belanja untuk ngobrol-ngobrol santai. Kawan barunya itu tampaknya senang dengan kehadiran Sakura. Wajar saja, dia selalu kesepian selama ini. Sakura tak bisa membayangkan kalau dia terjebak sendirian disini tanpa ada teman untuk diajak berinteraksi. Bisa-bisa dia mati kebosanan.

"Duduklah, aku akan buatkan teh untuk kita," suruh Ino menggeletakkan begitu saja tas belanjaannya. Ia melenggang ke dapur sementara Sakura hanya bisa menuruti Ino sebagai tuan rumah.

"Ino," panggil Sakura dari ruang tamu. Ino menyahutnya dengan gumaman. "Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal disini?"

"Hampir seumur hidupku," jawab Ino sambil menenteng baki berisi dua cangkir teh yang masih mengepul ke ruang tamu.

"Hah? Serius? Sendirian saja?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ya dan tidak," ujar Ino santai sambil mengaduk cangkir tehnya. "Aku tinggal dengan keluargaku. Entahlah, mereka suka tempat-tempat yang tenang… dan banyak bunganya."

"Ooh, sekarang dimana keluargamu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sudah pindah. Nenekku sakit-sakitan, sementara aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Tokyo karena masalah sekolah. Jadi… ya, begitulah," jawab Ino. "Ceritakan aku soal keluargamu."

Ino menyesap tehnya sambil mendengarkan Sakura bercerita.

"Yah, kau tahu kenapa aku bisa nyasar sampai ke sini. Itu ulah ayahku. Dari kecil aku dijejali bahasa dari berbagai negara. Ayah lebih senang aku jadi ahli bahasa daripada jadi dokter seperti ibuku. Entah apa masalahnya," cerita Sakura.

"Wow, kau bisa berapa bahasa?" tanya Ino, kedengarannya tertarik.

"Tunggu… Inggris, Spanyol, Jerman, Latin, Mandarin… mungkin hanya limabelas," jawab Sakura santai.

"_Hanya _limabelas! Itu angka yang gila, Sakura! Kau bisa aksennya juga?" tanya Ino lagi kagum.

"Mungkin beberapa… aku tidak yakin." Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ino, apa kau sama sekali nggak terganggu dengan suara ponselmu itu? Berisik sekali,"

Ino tercenung dengan kalimat Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak mendengar dering ponselnya sebelum Sakura menegurnya. Ino menoleh ke arah _handphone_-nya di meja pantry. Ponselnya masih bergetar heboh tanpa ada interupsi. _Apa aku sejahat itu pada Shikamaru?_ pikir Ino, otaknya mulai menimbang-nimbang antara diterima atau tidak.

_Angkat? Tidak. Angkat? Tidak. Angkat?..._

Dasar cewek. Sekali ngambek, susah dibalikin mood mereka.

::o::o::o::o::o::

::o::o::o::o::o::

Esoknya, Shikamaru masuk kantor dengan acak-acakan. Rambut yang diikat acak-acakan, dasi yang dikaitkan acak-acakan, jas yang dipakai acak-acakan. Semuanya serba acak-acakan. Berantakan. Sebuah tanda tanya besar pasti mampir di kepala orang yang melihat penampilan wakil direktur yang biasanya rapi ini.

"Shizune," ucap Shikamaru setengah berteriak. Sang resepsionis kaget bukan kepalang namanya dipanggil setidaksopan seperti itu.

"Ah, maaf, aku sedang kurang konsentrasi," kata Shikamaru meminta maaf. Kepalanya terasa berdenging tak jelas. Pusing.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Penampilan Anda sudah mewakilinya," jawab Shizune dengan wajah agak _ill feel_. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Um… yang kemarin. Apa kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia mendesah malas. Kenapa pekerjaannya jadi seperti sekretaris direktur begini? Menyebalkan!

"Err—maaf, belum ada konfirmasi. Tapi, mungkin Anda setuju dengan siapa Direktur akan belajar," jawab Shizune.

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa?"

"Translator perusahaan ini," jawab Shizune. Seulas senyum terpampang jelas di wajahnya "Sakura Haruno."

Shikamaru merasa akrab dengan nama itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Seolah beban di pundaknya sudah berkurang.

"Aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi semoga dia mau…" Kalimat Shikamaru dibiarkan menggantung di udara. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. "…dan menerima _resikonya_."

Shizune hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ya, ia sendiri juga tak percaya hal seperti _itu_. Jeez, dia, kan, direktur perusahaan besar!

"Terima kasih informasinya, Shizune," ungkap Shikamaru sembari berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Ketika melewati ruangan direktur, Shikamaru dikejutkan dengan tepukan tiba-tiba di pundaknya. Ck, belum apa-apa rasanya jantungnya sudah mau copot. Shikamaru menoleh dan menemukan sahabatnya nyengir lebar.

"_Hey, what's up_, Shikamaru? _You look mess_," komentar sahabat yang juga atasan Shikamaru itu. Rupanya dia menyadarinya. Padahal dia sendiri kadang-kadang juga nggak rapi waktu kerja. -_-" Sepertinya Shikamaru harus mengajarkan peribahasa, '_Take the mirror. Before you criticize people_.'

"_Nothing. I just tired_," jawab Shikamaru melepaskan tangan atasannya itu dari pundaknya dan berjalan malas ke ruangannya di ujung sana.

Mendadak, sang direktur memasang senyum nakal. "Oi, Shikamaru! Ino-kah itu? Yang ada di pikiranmu!"

Ekspresi Shikamaru yang biasanya memang dingin, tambah dingin lagi. Grrr… rasanya dia sudah nggak tahan lagi pengin nyembur yang macam-macam. "Diam kau, _Naruto_!"

*To Be Continued*

* * *

A/N : Eww, such a crap fanfiction! -_-" Ah, yang ini banyak ShikaIno-nya ya? Yah, perkenalan para tokoh utama dulu sih. Probably there will be more cast inserted.

Please, drop me reviews. I wanna know what you think about it.


End file.
